Garth Stubbs
Garth Stubbs (nicknamed Garthy by his mum) is the eldest son of Tracey Stubbs and her ex husband Darryl and the older brother of Travis. Garth was born in 1976 when his mother was only 16 and afterwards she married his father. Garth appeared only once in Season One in Just Visiting where he snuck away from his boarding school to visit his mother and aunt, but was upset to discover his father was in jail, and ripped and smashed things in the bathroom. From Season Two onwards, Garth becomes a series regular. During the course of the series, Garth can be seen mostly preparing meals or going off to catering college. When Darryl gets sent back to prison after being caught with counterfeit cash, Garth feels let down. During this time, Garth meets a girl called Kimberly, whom he soon makes pregnant and they marry in Season Nine in the episode Nuptials. Strangely, in the new series, there has been no mention of Kimberly or their child. In Season Ten, Garth, who has spent the last five years living in Australia, suddenly returns to Chigwell with his new girlfriend Marcie and her daughter Poppy. Garth finds work as a chef and soon has his own restaurant, called Stubbies. However, Garth reveals in Season Eleven that he and Marcie have split up, and Stubbies has gone bust and Garth moves back in with his mother, aunt, brother and Dorien.. In Season Twelve, Garth is distraught following the death of his father Darryl and is equally dismayed when his mother starts dating policeman Barry Farmer, something Sharon notices and she accuses Tracey of overlooking her sons feelings for his dead father which ultimately resulted in Tracey breaking off the relationship. Garth also builds a memorial for Darryl in the backyard. Also in Season Twelve Garth starts wearing a leather jacket with studs on the back that spell out his name. In the 2016 Christmas episode There's a Girl in My Souk Sharon, Tracey, and Dorien jet off to Morocco to search for Travis after the teenager goes missing, but Garth stays behind to prepare the house for Christmas and has to repel an insurance assessor who suspects Sharon is trying to con compensation out of her employer after an accident at work. Garth frightens the assessor away with a little help from Auntie Vera. Actors Garth has been played by four different actors throughout the series: *Simon Nash (Season One) Simon Nash made only one appearance in the role of Garth in the episode Just Visiting. *Matthew Savage (Seasons Two) In the Season Two episode Young Guns, the role was taken over by Matthew Savage who would remain with the show for the remainder of it's BBC run with his last appearance being in the Season Nine episode, Nuptials. played by Matt Willis and in series Ten *Samuel James (Season Eleven to Present) In November 2014, Linda Robson (Tracey) confirmed on her Twitter page that Matt Willis would not would not be returning to his role as Garth Stubbs for the next series due to commitments with McBusted, so former EastEnders actor Samuel James took over the role and became the fourth and current Garth. Trivia Garth is twenty-two years older than his brother Travis. There's some uncertainty about Garth's age. When Garth married Kimberly at the end of the original BBC series, he was twenty-two. In the new ITV series, Garth's brother Travis, who was born shortly after Garth's wedding, is seventeen, which should make Garth roughly thirty-nine, but in a Text Santa sketch, Dorien says Garth is thirty-five. Matthew Savage has currently made the most appearances as Garth, appearing in a total of 32 episodes between 1990 and 1998. The original Garth, Simon Nash, made only one appearance in the very first season, while Matt Willis appeared in seven episodes, and the current Garth, Samuel James, has been in six thus far. Category:Characters